User blog:John Pan/Stingray-class
To secure its kilometer upon kilometer of shoreline and littoral ocean, the HASF Terran Navy has put together a boat built for the littoral warzone. Internal Designation: Light Surface Combat Vessel Classification: Littoral Combat Vessel Displacement: 4,000 Tons Number: 400 in 2054 Purpose The Stingray-class is designed to fight in a littoral battlezone, able to fulfill every requirement: fire support, anti-ship, anti-air, and anti-air. Capacity The Stingray-class can carry two AH-99 Tigersharks, though it lacks a hangar bay for both helicopters (at the same time). Two AOS-20-armed inflatable gunboats are also carried on-board. Sensors The Stingray-class carries twelve EADS SmRPnxG(Ship-mounted Radar Panel next Generation)-1010 X- and L- band AESA panels, wrapped around its bridge superstructure. To detect underwater threats, the Stingray can deploy a towed SONAR array to find any submarines in the water (but also above the thermocline). Anti-Surface Weaponry GSh-6-57 (1) A veteran of WW3, the GSh-6-57 is a six-barrel Gatling gun that fires 57mm HEPF, Thermobaric or Thermite rounds from a 6,000 round magazine at a downtuned 1,200 rpm (to save ammunition and extend barrel life, this can be tuned back up to 4,000 rpm in heavy combat), and can dish it out at a maximum of 5 kilometers. This gives it serious firepower against any surface target, including land targets and nearby ships. Anti-Aircraft Weaponry SL-AAM-3 (24) The AAM-3 is the deadliest air-to-air missile in the world- the SL-AAM-3 is only the surface-launched variant. Packing a STAR-48-boosted SCRamjet motor, it carries just its own guidance system (consisting of an ECCM-assisted GPS and terminal guidance Radar) and a thick tungsten kill-cap to slice effortlessly through any airborne target. It can reach speeds of Mach 20(14000mph, 6200 meters per second) as it strikes an aircraft 240 kilometers away. The surface launched variants differ from their air-launched brethren only in that they have compressed gas charges to launch them out of their launch tubes before their boosters ignite. Anti-Submarine Weaponry Onward come the Tigersharks! Upgrades AH-100 Firehawk (2) The AH-99 is incredibly expensive, especially because it is nuclear powered. To get a helicopter that is much more expendable and therefore much better for anti-small boat engagement and scouting, two Firehawks can be allocated in place of one Tigershark. The AH-100 is a simple stealth-treated UCAV helicopter design, carrying a single AOS-20 or two Pilums or two Piranhas in its undercarriage weapons bay. Protection Passive The Stingray-class is protected from anything up to 35mm AP cannon rounds by a covering of Next Generation Composite, a very potent titanium-ceramic-Kevlar blend. Under its waterline, however, the Stingray's hull consists of a form of composite armor that flexes instead of shattering if pushed beyond its mechanical strength. Fully waterproof compartments and a massive array of firefighting and leak-fixing tools are spread all over the ship. Guided weapons can be jammed by the onboard E/O jammer or chaff and flares dispenser. It is also shaped to significantly reduce its RCS, to reduce detection and lock-on by anti-ship missiles. Active Aside from the ECM station and the chaff and flares launcher, the Stingray also carries a total of four close defense systems. ADWS (2) The Area Denial Weapon System is a 65-barrel 260-round 35mm Metal Storm weapon system. In point defense mode, it is wired to the ship's main sensors as well as its independent a high-powered X/L-band AESA, and LADAR. It is capable of dumping all of its rounds in little more than half a second. Its 35mm rounds are fitted with pre-fragmented high explosive, which can disintegrate an incoming missile with a total of 388 5mm tungsten spheres each round. The ADWSs are mounted on the roof of the bridge superstructure, with one mounted behind the other. USDS (2) The Underwater Ship Defense System is an internally-mounted 26-tube 180mm AALT-52 Piranha launcher, fire control suite included. The Advanced Air-Launched Torpedo-52 has a full-length hardened-steel case, SONAR and MAD guidance, and a 10lb Shape Charge to crack open a submarine's pressure hull. The torpedo propels itself through the water via two shrouded counter-rotating propellers, powered by supercapitators. The torpedo can strike a target 2.5 kilometers away at a speed of 75 knots. One USDS is mounted on both port and starboard. Locomotion The Stingray-class is powered by two General Electric SGTnxG(Ship Gas Turbine next Generation)-8A gas turbines, which allow the Stingray-class to cruise through the sea at 30 knots. In times when speed is crucial, they can go into overdrive and supply the electric motors turning the propellers with a maximum of 120MW combined and push the ship to 50 knots. Maximum range 4,000 nautical miles. Category:Blog posts